


i sleep easier now

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Guns Exist, M/M, Napping, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Five times Michael and Alex take a nap.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 17
Kudos: 141





	i sleep easier now

**2008**

“Um. Hey.”

Michael opened his right eye to see Alex Manes standing in the doorway. He’d spoken to the guy approximately four times in his life, all to ask for a pencil because Michael consistently had none and Alex consistently had 20.

But now he was staring at him while he was trying to nap.

“Do you need something?” Michael asked. Alex blinked at him and looked around before looking back at Michael.

“What are you doing?”

Michael sighed, tucking his backpack beneath his head more. “Trying to take a nap.”

“In the music room? In the middle of the day?” Alex asked. Michael just huffed and ignored him. It was silent for a while and then the door closed, so Michael thought he’d left. Except footsteps got closer and Michael opened his eyes to see Alex joining him in the corner behind the raised stands.

“What are _you_ doing?” Michael asked, a slow smirk finding his face as Alex gracefully sat down and then shrugged his backpack off. He put it beside Michael and laid down. They were face to face.

“Trying to take a nap,” he answered. He wasn’t smiling, just rose a challenging eyebrow. His face said _‘say something, I dare you’._

“Okay,” Michael agreed softly. Alex crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Michael stared and Alex knew he was staring and neither of them said anything because this didn’t feel like something you spoke about.

Michael was fucked.

**2011**

“Gotta warn you, man, a guy came in saying he knew you and didn’t really take no for an answer. He’s in your room.”

Alex’s eyes widened as Lawrence said the words so, so casually.

“You let some random guy into my room?” Alex hissed. Lawrence looked at him like he’d lost it.

“Yeah, man, chill, no one’s after you,” Lawrence said. But the fact of the matter was Alex was fucking around more and more with hacking into things he shouldn’t. He was still learning, he could’ve fucked up. Someone very dangerous could be waiting for him and knowing he knew shit he shouldn’t.

“Was he Russian?” Alex asked even quieter, pulling his gun from its holster. Lawrence just eyed him even more.

“No, American, you fucking weirdo,” Lawrence said, shaking his head as he focused back on the game he was playing. Still, Alex held the gun up and slowly made his way towards his room.

His heart was pounding in his ears and he stopped right before he opened it, questioning if he should put the gun away and play dumb. But he knew if he’d fucked up enough for them to be here, it meant he’d fucked up enough to not completely hide his identity and they were certain it was him and not Lawrence. The gun stayed up.

Alex gently kicked the door open and went in gun first. Possibly a bad choice, but he was firm about this decision. He was prepared for a fight, adrenaline pumping in his veins as he prepared to be attacked upon entrance.

And instead, he found a body in his bed.

Alex dropped the gun the moment he recognized those curls and those muddy cowboy boots on the floor. Michael laid sound asleep, his face all scrunched up like he was angry about whatever dream he was having. It made Alex smile.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, though he knew he wasn’t going to get a response. He put his gun on the dresser and locked the door behind him, leaning against it to calm down. Alex smiled.

Michael was laying on top of the blankets, mouth parted with drool in the corner of his mouth and probably staining Alex pillow. His clothes all looked soft from years of use, holes in his jeans and in his t-shirt. His shirt was riding up just a bit, revealing a small patch of skin that looked good enough to taste.

Once the adrenaline of thinking he was about to be gunned down went away, Alex kicked his shoes off and stripped off his stiff uniform jacket before crawling up behind him. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and hugged him so tight that he heard a soft squeak before those beautiful eyes fluttered open.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asked again, pressing a soft kiss beneath his ear.

“Well, I was trying to sleep, but I got rudely woken up,” Michael said, voice gravelly with sleep and it sounded like home. Alex smiled wider and breathed in the sweet smell of the fancy shampoo Isobel had gotten him. Alex had on good authority that he only used it when he knew he’d be around Alex.

“I missed you,” Alex said, nuzzling up closer. Michael sleepily pat his hand that was pressed to his stomach.

“Well I drove 14 hours to see you, so I’m glad,” Michael said, “Now I’m tired.”

“Okay,” Alex whispered, pressing his smile into Michael’s shoulder, “Go to sleep.”

They both slept until dinner.

**2014**

“Fuck you, fuck this, fuck everything!”

“Aw, does someone need a nap?”

Michael spun around to see Alex playfully pouting in the doorway, arms crossed and looking fucking fantastic in his uniform. He had to blink a few times to register it.

“I’ll call you back,” he said into the phone before hanging up. He can deal with Isobel’s caterer later. “Alex.”

“I got a nifty little invitation to one Isobel Evans’ wedding,” Alex said, walking further into the ballroom that was decorated for the reception. Michael gulped. They had gotten into a fight last time they saw each other three months prior and they hadn’t spoken since. “I didn’t know she knew about us.”

“Uh,” Michael fumbled, trying to piece together the fact they were technically still in a fight and yet Alex had come all this way, “She doesn’t.”

“Well, she must have an idea since she invited me,” he said, stepping up to Michael completely, “Listen, I’m sorry about last time.”

“No, I’m sorry. I should’ve have gotten angry at you for wanting to re-enlist. It’s your life,” Michael said, bowing his head. Alex grabbed his hand.

“No, it’s our life,” he said which was enough to make Michael’s stomach drop and his heart skip a beat, “And you deserve better than me just deciding things for you. Listen, I’m in town for two days, can we talk about it?”

“Yes,” Michael said without hesitation. Alex smiled and moved in for a kiss that ended in Michael just going in for a hug. He needed that hug. He needed Alex.

“Okay, now, who were you bitching at on the phone?” Alex asked. Michael huffed and decided not to move from the comfort of Alex’s arms.

“The caterer. They said they got the order wrong or something and they’re not bringing any vegetarian option. I have to bitch at them until they do because I know for a fact I order vegetarian options,” Michael rambled. Alex chuckled and rubbed his back.

“How about this,” Alex suggested, pulling Michael out of the ballroom and into the massive back foyer. There was a fainting couch sitting against the wall and beneath a large painting. Alex dropped himself onto it and Michael dropped himself onto Alex. “You take a nap–the bags under your eyes have bags so don’t fight me–and I’ll handle it. Give me your phone.”

Michael gave it up willingly and snuggled up close, his eyes closing. He hadn’t gotten more than a couple hours a night since he and Alex had fought. Maybe he could actually steal a couple of hours before he had to be at the rehearsal.

He dozed off to the sound of Alex insisting that chicken only just wouldn’t do.

**2017**

“Hey.”

Alex stared at Michael across the room. He was partially hiding behind the door frame, looking childish and scared and slowly making Alex regret calling him. But he wanted to see him, so he pushed that regret away.

“I’m okay,” Alex assured, though he wasn’t entirely sure if it was the truth, “C'mere.”

Alex was posted up in the spare bedroom of his brother’s house. After he’d lost his leg, he had to have someone sign off saying they’d be there to help him adjust and that he wasn’t just going to try to do it on his own. That led to Kat, Greg’s wife, insisting that she play mommy. Those weren’t her exact words, but that’s how Alex heard them. He was too appreciative to be angry.

“You don’t have to look at it,” Alex promised as Michael hovered by the edge of the bed. Michael’s face contorted into something even more hurt, but he quickly sat beside Alex and took his hand in his.

“Oh, God, Alex, I’m not grossed out or scared of your leg,” Michael insisted, bottom lip quivering as he brought his hand to his lips, “I just… I hate that you’re hurting.”

“I’m a lot better. The scars are healed and I got fitted for a prosthetic yesterday. I’ll get back to normal,” Alex promised. He didn’t know if he was promising Michael or himself.

Michael shook his head and kissed his hand again. “None of that matters to me. As long as you’re safe.”

“I’m safe,” Alex promised. Michael let out a sigh of relief and moved forward, settling in bed beside Alex and putting his head on his shoulder. It was the most Alex had relaxed in weeks.

“I’m sorry I haven’t come to see you before this,” Michael whispered

“I didn’t really want you to,” Alex admitted. Michael snuggled closer.

“Does it still hurt?”

“It’s mainly just sore. But I’m also on painkillers still.”

“When do you stop those?”

“When I run out of this bottle. I only take ‘em when I need ‘em.” Michael squeezed his hand.

They sat in silence until sleep took over. Too many hours were spent apart. It didn’t matter that it was noon.

**2020**

“The baby is asleep and I’m going to kill you if you don’t put that down.”

Michael looked innocently up at Alex who had his hands on his hips in the most motherly way. They had gotten the task of babysitting the littlest Ortecho, 6-month-old Illiana. Liz needed a break, so they agreed to watch her for two whole days.

Now Alex had turned into a sleep-deprived mom.

“Put what down?” Michael asked.

“That,” Alex said, gesturing to the towel Michael was folding, “I hate how you fold them.”

Michael blinked up at him. “Since when?”

“Since I went into the bathroom this morning and half of them were folded into squares and the other half were folded into rectangles,” Alex explained. Michael slowly put the towel down and decided he’d fold them again once Illiana was back with her parents. “Okay, now move the basket off the couch.”

“Alex–”

“Just do it.”

Michael did as he said and prepared to get angry at him for being bossy, but Alex didn’t really make that an option.

“Now lay down.”

“What?” Michael asked. Alex just rose a challenging eyebrow. Michael laid down on the couch.

“Spread your legs,” Alex continued to instruct and Michael smirked.

“There’s a baby in the next room.”

“Will you just do as I say?”

“Yes, Sir,” Michael agreed happily, spreading his legs as he was told.

He was expecting some more bossiness to occur alongside X-rated nudity, but instead got a whole body on top of his. Alex laid his cheek over Michael’s heart and his hips fit securely between the space his legs had left open.

“I thought this was going a different direction,” Michael chuckled, wrapping his arms around him nonetheless.

“Rule one of parenting: nap when the baby naps.”

“Yes, Sir,” Michael agreed again.

This was way better than folding towels.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
